


last piece

by peona



Series: farther than eternity [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “I’m Lee Minho.” Seungmin is a little stunned by the smile he’s given, because he’s never seen one so pretty before.“Well Minho-ssi, I’ll be showing you the campus today so I’m gonna need a little more info than just your name.” Seungmin turns around and starts to walk away. He knows the other will naturally follow him, so he waits for his non question to be answered.Because Seungmin is in front of him, he doesn’t see the devilish grin forming on Minho’s face.“Hm… Well I think you’re cute, is that the information you were looking for?”Minho is a transfer student, and Seungmin is tasked with showing him around. He didn't anticipate what showing the alpha around would lead to.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: farther than eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	last piece

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series and the first part should be read in order to understand this one! the italicized parts/paragraphs are flashbacks.

Seungmin regrets ever signing up for the transfer project. 

At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Seungmin personally hates things like clubs and social interaction, so when he heard about the transfer project it seemed like a good solution. It’s unlikely there would be a new transfer every day, and after all Seungmin wouldn’t be the only one in the program. He could show a new student around campus a couple times a month, it sounded simple enough. 

It’s the bare minimum of social interaction too, he’s always rather preferred one on one situations. These all factor in to putting his name on the sign-up sheet, and it’s done. 

Little did he know he was making the gravest mistake of his life. 

***

His first transfer student comes in the form of a letter taped to his dorm door. Of course he’s a college student, so the note is on lined paper and hand written, verging on illegible from whoever wrote it for him. Scanning the note, he finds the contents very easily. 

_Lee Minho, Alpha. Thursday @ 10. Meet near the fountain._

Seungmin has no problem with showing an alpha around. Even with being an omega himself, he’s never considered the second gender to bear any weight on who he does or doesn’t talk to. Seungmin doesn’t play into the standard dynamics of alpha and omega. Matter of fact if it wasn’t for his sugary sweet vanilla scent, he’s been told people could mistake him for a beta due to how mild mannered he is. 

The true point is that Seungmin isn’t afraid of this Lee Minho. For all he knows the alpha could be like himself, uninterested in the usual roles for their genders. He marks the date and time down on his planner, satisfied for the meantime. Once it’s in his schedule Seungmin won’t forget, and he might even show up a little early. 

He puts his planner down, and pulls out some of his books, ready to get a head start on his assignments. Thursday is only a few days away, and he already knows he is going to be busy. 

Seungmin clicks his pen, and starts to write. 

  
  


***

“So I won’t see you at lunch today?” Jisung pouts at him. Seungmin laughs fondly, nodding his head in answer to the other omega. 

“Yes, you won’t see me today, because I’m showing a new transfer around. You can stop pretending like you’re upset though, we both know you wouldn’t talk to me anyway since Hyunjin will be around.” Seungmin can’t help but to tease his friend about his obvious crush, laughing loudly when Jisung begins to blush furiously. 

“That-that’s not true! I always ignore Jinnie for you.” 

“Jinnie~” Seungmin mocks, embarrassing Jisung further. His friend doesn’t say anything more, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Seungmin ruffles his hair in an affectionate gesture, trying to show he’s only teasing without actually saying it. Of course, Jisung’s sulking doesn’t last for long, because at the end of the hallway waiting for them is no other than the alpha previously in question. 

“Jinnie!” Jisung runs to the end of the hall, falling into the waiting arms of Hyunjin. Seungmin rolls his eyes at the display, unable to keep a fond smile at bay. He walks to the end of the hallway where the two still are, Hyunjin doing his usual routine of scenting Jisung the minute he sees him. Seungmin honestly can’t believe the two still aren’t dating, but Jisung insists their relationship isn’t like that. He roots for the two secretly in his head, hoping one day they’ll stop being oblivious and be together. 

For now though, he has places to be. If Seungmin doesn’t get a move on, he’ll end up being late rather than reasonably early to meet this Lee Minho guy! As he passes by Jisung and Hyunjin, who have finally pulled away from each other, he says a quick hello to the alpha. Jisung waves goodbye to him as they go in different directions, and Seungmin heads directly to the water fountain in the middle of their campus. 

He arrives perfectly on his schedule, sitting on the edge of the fountain as it continuously flows. There’s a few other students lingering nearby, but a glance at them confirms to Seungmin they aren’t who he’s waiting for. As he waits, he scrolls on his phone, clearing a few texts here and there that he hadn’t time to read before. 

He arrived only five minutes before he was supposed to, so when the clock switches over to ten o’clock and there’s still no sign of his transfer student, he doesn’t worry. Seungmin is patient when it comes to being late, knowing not everyone is able to be as on time as himself. It’s a good trait to have, and only a couple minutes after ten does he see who he believes is the new transfer arrive. 

He stands up, and smiles at the guy approaching. As the boy gets closer to him Seungmin manages to catch his scent. It’s a typical strong alpha smell; burning wood filling the air almost like he’s at a campfire. Finally they're standing face to face, and Seungmin shoves his hand out in front of him. 

“Hi! I’m Kim Seungmin, and I’ll be showing you around today,” he introduces himself. Lee Minho raises an eyebrow at him, his gaze traveling back and forth between Seungmin’s extended hand and his smiling face. He seems to come to a decision quickly though, grasping Seungmin’s hand in his own to give a handshake. 

“I’m Lee Minho.” Seungmin is a little stunned by the smile he’s given, because he’s never seen one so _pretty_ before. All of Minho’s teeth are on display, appearing perfectly straight but once you look a little closer they’re cutely like bunny teeth. He shakes the daze off though, dropping Minho’s hand to get started on business. 

“Well Minho-ssi, I’ll be showing you the campus today so I’m gonna need a little more info than just your name.” Seungmin turns around and starts to walk away. He knows the other will naturally follow him, so he waits for his non question to be answered. 

Because Seungmin is in front of him, he doesn’t see the devilish grin forming on Minho’s face. 

“Hm… Well I think you’re cute, is that the information you were looking for?” 

Seungmin sputters, stopping in his tracks. He whirls on the sidewalk just in time to have a chest full of Minho, who purposefully kept walking even after he saw Seungmin pause. 

“What the-“ he shouts, pushing the other back and off him. Minho is laughing hysterically where he stands, nearly bent over with the force of it. Seungmin doesn’t share in his amusement, finding it rather annoying in reality. He’s just met this alpha and he’s acting like- like a big puppy! Seungmin doesn’t know him well enough for him to be this comfortable, and he takes a few more steps back. 

He clears his throat. 

“What I meant by info is what dorm are you in? Your class schedule, so I can point out the buildings you need. What year you are in. I didn’t need to know if you think I’m cute,” he finishes. Seungmin sends him a glare, hoping it’ll send the alpha the signal to be more professional. 

“Right, sorry sorry.” Minho doesn’t look sorry, if the crazy grin on his face is any indication. Minho rattles off everything Seungmin asked for after his apology, and he comes to find out the alpha is older than him. 

“So you’re Minho hyung to me then.” He finds himself wanting to sulk a bit, even though he had a hunch Minho was older the minute he saw him. 

Minho appears thrilled by the knowledge, and uses it to his advantage for the rest of their time spent together. He’s sure no one has ever called him _“Seungminnie~”_ so many times shortly after meeting him. Nevertheless, despite his annoyance he does show Minho all the buildings his classes will be in, and even helps him with finding his dorm. 

When it comes to finding the cafeteria, Seungmin finds himself feeling an uncharacteristic sensation to mess with the alpha, and suggests he find the building on his own. Minho looks stricken at the idea, and begins to beg for Seungmin to show him instead. 

“Hey! You can’t do that, as my guide _and_ dongsaeng you are obligated to show me around! If I got lost and missed dinner it would be all your fault,” His face is serious, but the tone of his voice cues Seungmin in on his teasing nature. 

It’s his turn to laugh hysterically now, though he does think the other is being a bit over dramatic. 

  
  


“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. Surely you can find it on your own?” 

“Maybe, but it would be so much better if the pretty guide showed me,” Minho switches back to his annoying side. Seungmin sighs for what feels like the upteenth time today. 

“Stop that, I don’t respond to flattery.” 

“It’s not flattery though, you really are just pretty.” Minho says that a bit too seriously for Seungmin’s liking, and he turns his back on the other once more. 

“The cafeteria is this way-“ 

***

_“—He’s just so fucking annoying you know?”_ Seungmin finishes his rant, looking at his best friend for his reaction. Jisung is giving him a sympathetic look, but Seungmin doesn’t really buy it. It’s hard to trust any of Jisung’s reactions when he’s got a neck full of alpha scenting him, Seungmin isn’t even sure he heard his whole story. 

“Yeah, I get that. You know statistically alphas are far more frustrating than any beta or omega?” Seungmin is about to agree, but before he can Hyunjin pulls away from Jisung. The offended look on his face has the omega cackling, finding Hyunjin’s upset face too funny to resist. 

Jisung rushes to soothe Hyunjin’s bruised ego, leaving Seungmin to think about his own situation some more. 

It has been a month since he first showed Minho around the campus, and the alpha has made it his goal to not leave him alone since. It would be okay, he thinks, if Minho didn’t take every opportunity to embarrass or fluster him. Seungmin doesn’t accept compliments well, and the older has figured that out quickly. 

He has bombarded Seungmin with compliments nearly daily. They are mostly superficial compliments, saying how pretty he is or telling him his ass looks good in his jeans. 

Minho got hit for that one. 

Of course though, the one compliment that really got under his skin was about his singing. Seungmin has always loved to sing, and so it’s natural he wasn’t going to give it up even while attending university. Any moment he has to spare, he spends it singing cover songs or even more recently learning to play guitar. 

It was one of those moments where he was able to focus on his hobby, that he got caught by none other than Minho himself. 

Admittedly, Seungmin shouldn’t have been practicing in the common room if he didn’t want someone to overhear him. But in all honesty, he doesn’t mind having a small audience at times, and the couch in the common room seemed more tempting than the chair at his desk. 

_“You were Beautiful” by Day6 was playing, which is one of Seungmin’s favorite songs that he was dying to cover. He was so into the music, and so into his own singing that he didn’t even notice the alpha standing in the middle of the common room. It was only after the song finished that he noticed, because a clapping began to ring through the air._

_“How long were you watching?” Immediately flies from his mouth when Minho stops clapping, a strong blush on his cheeks. Minho looks embarrassed at Seungmin’s question, unable to meet his eyes._

_“Oh. Not that long.”_

_Seungmin doesn’t believe him, based on how he can’t stop shifting, but he drops it. He’s still dealing with his own embarrassment after all, so to avoid making it worse, he turns his focus back to the music. He fiddles around on his laptop, looking for a new song when he’s interrupted._

_“You have an amazing voice by the way,” Minho speaks up._

_“Uhh, thanks,” he’s going to leave it at that, but it seems the older alpha isn’t done just yet._

_“It’s very...clear. And soothing too. Have you thought about going professional?” Seungmin is floored by the other’s suggestion. He knows he’s good, but to think he could be professional?_

_Seungmin hates to admit how flattered he feels._

_“I don’t...think I’m ready to go that far yet,” he says, like he’ll ever be ready. Minho seems to read right through him too, but ignores it in favor of smiling at him._

_Then, of course he ruins the moment with another one his cheesy, flirty tactics._

_“If you do you have to give me credit as your first fan! Oh my god can I have your autograph?!”_

_Seungmin throws a pencil at him._

It’s this moment he was complaining about to Jisung. It hasn’t left Seungmin’s mind since, and he’s a bit frustrated with himself for it. He’s even been unable to concentrate on his school work because of it, his thoughts overtaken by a specific campfire smelling alpha. 

Seungmin doesn’t like him. 

The sound of Jisung’s voice pulls him out of his own head again. 

“Hyunjin, I really am sorry. You know I didn’t mean you.” 

It’s the perfect chance for Seungmin to butt in again, and also tease Jisung about Hyunjin, “Actually, you should be talking about him. I don’t know how you go around all day with an alpha constantly scenting and smelling you. Especially since you two aren’t even dating or bonded.” 

It’s the truth, or rather- _his_ truth. Seungmin would only let an alpha scent him all the time if they were exclusive, but he knows his friend lets Hyunjin do it because he’s in love with him. He just wishes the boy would make a move already. 

“Hyunjin and I have always been this way. I don’t mind.” Seungmin nods, knowing that Jisung is right. As far as he knows, those two have long since been this way before Seungmin even knew either of them. 

Hyunjin throws a few jabs at Seungmin’s expense before they switch topics, talking about whatever for an hour more before they split up again. On his way back to his dorm, he thinks about how Jisung never helped him with his problem. 

It feels like he’s cursed to think about Lee Minho forever. 

***

“Somehow, I keep getting stuck with you.” Seungmin looks Minho up and down, contemplating how this keeps happening. They just came from a group study session that ended rather abruptly after Seungmin himself complained about possible head explosions. It was assumed they would all hang out together after, but somehow he ended up alone with Minho instead, sitting in the cafeteria. 

Minho gives him one of his dazzling grins again, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, “maybe it’s on purpose. You can’t resist me, can you Seungminnie?” 

He refuses to answer that, but Minho continues talking anyway, “it’s okay, I can’t resist you either.” 

“Okay,” he answers blandly. That gets him a raised eyebrow in question, but Minho doesn’t say anything. Instead he gets up from his seat, and is starting to head to the food section. Seungmin gets up to follow him, but the older gently pushes him back into his seat. 

“Stay here. I’ll get you something, what do you like?” 

“I can get my own food, it’s fine-“ he tries but Minho shakes his head no at him. He flashes his student food card at Seungmin real quick before saying, “I’ll get it. Now, what do you want?” 

Seungmin feels bound to argue, insisting he get it himself. He has a food card too! But Minho looks serious, and he doesn’t want to upset the other by rejecting his kindness, so he tells the alpha to surprise him. 

And surprise him he does. 

Minho comes back to the table with a tray full. There’s some sandwiches, Seungmin thinks he sees peanut butter and jelly. There’s two bottles of water, and what’s most interesting are the two vanilla cupcakes sitting on the table. 

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth,” he laughs, picking up one of the cupcakes. Minho shrugs, picking up his own cupcake and peeling off the wrapper. 

“I don’t really. I’ve just been having an insane craving recently for vanilla.” His explanation makes Seungmin freeze, but the other doesn’t even notice. He’s too busy groaning at the first bite of his cupcake.

Maybe Seungmin is thinking too highly of himself, but he can’t help but wonder if he’s the reason Minho has been craving vanilla? It’s his scent after all, and Seungmin can’t think of any other explanation. The thought alone makes him squirm in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Minho asks, still chewing his own cupcake. Seungmin holds his protectively against his chest, nodding furiously. 

“Yes I am going to eat it, you cupcake monster!” 

***

It’s not long after The Cupcake Revelation- as Seungmin has started referring to it, that Minho confesses to him. He never saw it coming, because for all the fake flirting Minho would do, that’s all Seungmin thought it was. _Fake_ flirting. Never in his life did he expect Lee Minho to develop real feelings for him, but here they both are. 

Minho, standing there in the middle of Seungmin’s dorm room after just spilling his heart out. And Seungmin, shocked speechless and staring at him unresponsively. 

“You...like me, like me?” Is the only thing he can manage to make out. It doesn’t seem like that was the response Minho was looking for because he frowns.

“Yes, I just told you that- is that all you have to say?” 

He’s not sure what Minho is actually looking for as a response, but every second that seems to go by without anything Seungmin can see him draw further into himself. He forces himself to speak. 

“I’m...not looking for a relationship right now.” 

It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it’s what comes out. Seungmin realizes the truth in it though. He _isn’t_ looking for a relationship, he has his major to focus on. There’s barely a moment for him to spend time on his singing, let alone dating. 

His answer seems to crush Minho though, who all but deflates in front of him. 

“Right, of course. It was my mistake. I’m leaving now.” Minho doesn’t even give him a chance to say anything else, opening the door and walking out. 

Seungmin’s beyond confused by what just happened, and a feeling of dread starts to come over him. His head is spinning out of control, only the main point of Minho’s confession playing like a song on repeat. 

_“I like you Seungmin. Do you like me too?”_

_Does he?_ Seungmin has no idea how he feels. He knows that when he first met Minho, the alpha was nothing but annoying to him. Someone who got under his skin more than anything else. But as time has gone on, and they’ve spent more time together, Seungmin has become confused. 

Minho is far different from his first impression. He’s a jokester, enjoying playing pranks on his friends more than anything. The funniest being when he stuffed tissues in Hyunjin’s mouth. Seungmin gave him a hug for that one. 

But besides that joking side which matches Seungmin’s own urge to tease, is a soft side. It’s a side Minho doesn’t show often, but it’s obvious regardless. Seungmin doesn’t whine often, but the one time he did it was about how his feet were killing him from all the extra walking he did that day. Minho didn’t hesitate before bending down and all but forcing Seungmin to climb on his back. He carried him all the way to his dorm that night. 

He’s also studious, which is something the omega more than appreciates. Minho is always putting his studies first, getting his homework done ahead of time and keeping up with his GPA. It’s impressive how he keeps straight A’s so effortlessly. 

All of these things combined could maybe lead to Seungmin returning his feelings. The more he thinks of it, the more like a perfect match they seem to be. But Seungmin was serious when he said he wasn’t looking for a relationship, and he isn’t about to take that back now. 

They can’t be together. No matter how much they want to. 

*** 

“It took far too long for this to happen.” 

Seungmin is thrilled for his two friends, unable to tear his gaze away from the bright claim mark on Jisung’s neck. The two finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together, which makes him thrilled for his best friend. Still, Seungmin thinks this announcement couldn’t have come at a worse time, as he’s still processing Minho’s confession. He isn’t going to let that overshadow his happiness for his friends though. 

“It took as long as it needed to,” Jisung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not like you can talk, Seungminnie. How’s Minho hyung?” Hyunjin smirks. 

Seungmin just manages to keep his face from falling, but he can’t stop the furious blush from coloring his cheeks and ears. 

“He’s as annoying as ever and this conversation has nothing to do with him. Can we please move on?” Everyone bursts into laughter, and it makes something painful hurt in his heart. Of course they’d laugh, because no one knows about what happened between them. They think it’s just the usual banter, but Seungmin knows more than them. 

He knows he screwed up. 

He puts his own troubles aside for the moment, focusing on his giddy friends. They talk about double dates, and other coupley things, and by the time they all leave Seungmin is rushing to get back to his dorm. He feels like utter shit, but also like he doesn’t deserve to feel bad. He’s the one who said no after all, he turned Minho down. Not the other way around. 

Seungmin has never regretted any of his decisions before, but he assumes there’s a first for everything. He pulls his phone from his pocket, opening it up and staring at Minho’s contact. 

“Lino hyung❤️,” stares back at him, and Seungmin remembers when Minho added his number to Seungmin’s phone. 

_It wasn’t anything special, just another instance of Minho being his usual self as he spontaneously ripped Seungmin’s phone straight out of his hand. After fighting for a minute to get it back, the older just dropped it. Seungmin scrambled to pick it up from where it landed on his bed, just to find the new contact._

_“What do I need this for?” He asked mockingly. Minho scoffed at him before giving a typically Minho reply, “to call me. Obviously.”_

_He then continued to go on a rant about who else would Seungmin call if a big scary alpha cornered him? Minho is clearly the toughest and strongest alpha in the world, so naturally Seungmin would need his number in case of emergencies. When Seungmin brings up Chan and his muscles, Minho just flexes his own muscles as if that proves anything._

His thumb hovers over the call button, wondering if he should do it. He has no plans of what he would even say, and he’s about to close his phone when his thumb twitches and presses the button. He panics for a minute, and right when he remembers he can just hang up, the call stops ringing. 

“Hello?” Minho answers on the other end. Seungmin releases a shaky breath. 

“Hi,” he says back. Then it’s silent, Minho presumably waiting for him to talk and Seungmin not knowing what he wants to say. 

“Are you going to say something, Seungmin? I’m kinda busy right now, I have a date,” he says. That makes Seungmin pause. Minho has a date? 

“Oh...no I have nothing important to say. You can hang up and go on your _date_ .” Maybe he says that bit too sharply, but he can’t help himself. Seungmin has been obsessing over Minho’s confession and how he possibly hurt him for a _week_ and he’s already moved on?! He can’t believe the nerve of the alpha. 

“Alright. Bye,” Minho hangs up. 

Seungmin is fuming the rest of the day. He can’t just- just confess to him like that and take it back so quickly! Seungmin was sure Minho spent the week crying in his bed, and instead he was making moves on other people?! It drives him crazy. 

It drives him so crazy, in fact, that he finds himself running out of his dorm and straight to Minho’s. He has no idea what time this supposed “date” was at, but he was prepared to sit outside Minho’s door all night if he has to! 

When he gets there, the anger is still fueling him, so Seungmin doesn’t think twice before angrily pounding on the door. To his surprise though, the door swings open, and there stands Lee Minho himself. 

He is very much _not_ dressed for a date, as Seungmin observes his sweatpants and wrinkled t-shirt combo. His hair is a mess on his head, and Seungmin even observes his eyes to be puffy. It’s all in tune with what he imagined Minho to look like after his rejection, but none of it goes along with how Minho sounded on the phone. 

What is going on? 

“Seungmin? What are you doing here?” Minho looks confused, staring at the omega like he can’t believe he’s on his doorstep. Seungmin doesn’t blame him, he can’t believe it that he’s here either. He reminds himself though, that Minho has a supposed date tonight, and it fuels him again. 

“What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Minho’s eyes widen, realizing the contradiction of his appearance and his words on the phone. 

“I-uh- they cancelled last minute!” He defends, but Seungmin can easily spot the lie. 

“Oh really? Cause I came over here right after we hung up, and when we talked it was clearly still on,” he challenges. 

“They called right after you did! We’re gonna reschedule.” 

“Bullshit, tell me the truth Minho hyung,” Seungmin is about to start tapping his foot in irritation. Minho sighs, stepping back to let Seungmin into the room. He walks in and sits himself on Minho’s bed, who sits down across from him. 

“There is no date tonight. There never was,” he admits. 

“Ah ha! Wait-“ Seungmin stops his gloating. “Why did you lie to me that you were going on a date?” 

“I wanted to see if you would care.” Minho sounds sheepish. The whole sentence has Seungmin wanting to hit him, which he does shortly after. Minho rubs the spot of his arm that suffered Seungmin’s attack, pouting at him sadly. 

“What was that for?”

“That was for lying to me about your date and making me insanely jealous for no reason!” Seungmin realizes his mistake the minute he ends his sentence. 

Suddenly, it’s like the sun has risen upon Minho, the way he sits up to attention. 

“You were jealous?” He sounds all too delighted, and Seungmin wants to take it back. 

“I didn’t-“

“You did! You said you were jealous! I heard it, Kim Seungmin!” Minho looks like he’s about to start jumping on the bed in glee. 

“Alright fine! I was jealous, does that make you happy?” He glares, crossing his arms over his chest. Minho stops bouncing on the bed then, looking at the omega with the softest gaze he’s ever seen. 

“It does make me happy. When I confessed to you...I thought you liked me back. Realistically I knew there was a chance you’d say no, but I had gotten my hopes so high. I even asked Jisung if he thought you returned my feelings. But then you rejected me, and I felt so stupid.” Minho looks like he’s recalling a particularly bad memory, and Seungmin knows he is. He wishes he never rejected him that day. 

“You caught me by surprise with that confession, and I’ll admit I didn’t know what to say. I hadn’t really come to terms with my own feelings for you yet, and all I could think about was “I don’t even have time to call my mom, how could I have a boyfriend right now?” So I said no, and then regretted it for the whole week after.” This is the most honest he’s been with anyone in a long time, because Seungmin struggles with sharing his emotions. He thinks, ironically, it’s another shared trait between him and Minho. 

“So you do like me?” His voice sounds so small. Seungmin has never heard Minho sound so unsure before. This time though, he has a definitive answer, and he knows Minho is going to like it. 

“Yes. I like you back.” 

Seungmin learns he really likes the feeling of Minho’s grin against his own as he leaned in to kiss him. 

***

“Oh my god I can’t believe we’re all dating!” Jisung squeals happily, clapping his hands in his excitement. Seungmin almost wants to join in with his clapping, because he’s so damn happy it feels like nothing could bring him down. 

Announcing his new relationship to his friends seemed intimidating at one point, but they’re all so happy for him Seungmin can’t ever imagine why he was so scared. Even Hyunjin took a second away from their usual banter to congratulate him and Minho, and Seungmin feels like he’s on cloud nine. 

“We can triple date! Oh! If we get Felix and Jeongin to date we could go on quadruple dates! Jinnie! We need to set Felix and Innie up with someone,” Jisung says all excitedly. Hyunjin pets his hair, staring fondly at the omega. Seungmin hopes he and Minho look like that too. So in love with each other. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Seungmin can see Minho’s hand. It’s hovering awkwardly mid-air, and Minho is pretending to look off to his right. Seungmin immediately knows what he wants, and he laughs as he confidently grabs ahold of Minho’s hand. He tangles their fingers together, holding onto the alpha’s hand tightly. 

Minho doesn’t look back right away, but the smile he has on is unmissable. When he does turn back though, it’s to rest his face against the top of Seungmin’s hair, and rub his face into it. He can smell their scents mixing together, and it makes Seungmin insanely happy. 

Everything is the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> happy one year to redolence! i honestly had no plans for this story, but a couple days ago i saw a tweet that hit me with a ton of inspiration and i typed this in one sitting! i know a few people wanted to see 2min's story so this is it and i hope you enjoyed! leave some comments and kudos if you did :)


End file.
